


Day 3 (She Shines So Brightly)

by JEAikman



Series: Constance Week [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, i don't think you understand how much I adore this couple okay, sweethearts in love, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He would lay siege to the world if it earned him but one of her smiles, but one kiss, but one embrace.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Day 3 - Favourite Relationship (romantic or otherwise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 (She Shines So Brightly)

Constance Week: Day 3

**Favourite relationship (romantic) - d'Artagnan/Constance**

 

* * *

 

 

If it was what she wanted, he was hard-pressed not to give in to what she wished. When she asked it of him, he left her with her husband, though it tore at them both, because they both knew that Monsieur Bonacieux could never make her happy the way that they had been happy together. And if she'd ever said that she didn't love him anymore, and he could be sure it wasn't her husband influencing her, he would let her go. It would hurt, but she thankfully she had known what she wanted, and what she wanted was him.

 

He could hardly believe that they were married now - just a small ceremony, and the only ones there his three dearest friends, Fleur, and Constance's brothers, who had been quick to tell him that if he ever hurt her, they would destroy him. He'd replied that Constance would do that before they had even heard about it, and she didn't need them do protect her when she was perfectly capable of protecting herself - she could have her own justice if she wished, and no one would speak for her since she had her own voice. Constance had looked so proud of him then, for treating her like she'd asked to be, as an equal. He would lay siege to the world if it earned him but one of her smiles, but one kiss, but one embrace.

 

All she had asked though, was for him to take her back to Gascony. He still owned the land, and the farm could be rebuild, and they could live the life they had both imagined for themselves that first night they made love, when he told her of the meadows, and the winding streams, and cattle lazily grazing the fields, scattering as they would gallop past, d'Artagnan on his dark stallion, and he would find the finest mare in all of France, for no less was good enough for his dear Constance. She'd laughed at him then, and called it a beautiful dream. It was those words she had told him when she had told him that she could not leave her husband.

Now, as they rode towards the farm, d'Artagnan pointing out places where he used to play, houses of people he knew, and just telling her stories of his youth, Constance took it all in, a slow smile spreading across her face, and brightening it significantly. It wasn't a dream anymore. It was going to be their home. That didn't mean it wasn't still beautiful, though


End file.
